This invention relates generally to systems for exhibiting pictures, photographs, paintings and like items and, more particularly, to a framing system for such items including corner-engaging brackets held together by a flexible binding cord.
Various forms of picture frames are available on the market. A typical frame includes four sections of rigid framing material, the edges of which are beveled at an angle of 45 degrees relative to the length of the sections. The sections are disposed around the periphery of a picture with the beveled edges of the sections abutted to form a miter joint at each corner. The sections are then suitably secured together, typically at the corners.
As is known, frames of this type are typically difficult and expensive to fabricate. To have a neat, professional appearance, each frame section must be precisely cut to a length determined by the particular dimensions of the picture. The beveled edges of each section must also be precisely formed in order for the sections to abut completely at each corner. Typically, once the frame is formed, it cannot be readily used with other pictures unless they have dimensions substantially identical to those of the picture for which the frame was formed.
Additionally, with frames of the above type, a significant portion of the frame is exposed at the front face of the picture. The exposed portions of the frame are often finished so as to have a decorative appearance. This finishing further adds to the cost of the frame. Moreover, because the frame is exposed, care must typically be taken to match the appearance of the frame to the particular decor of the room in which the picture is to be exhibited. It is thus not always possible to move the pictures freely from room to room. Furthermore, exposed frames in many cases detract from the esthetic qualities of the picture itself. This is particularly true with photographs or when the pictures are to be associated with other items having modern or contemporary decorative styles.
A wide variety of simplified framing systems have heretofore been proposed in an effort to eliminate the noted drawbacks of conventional frames. A typical simplified framing system includes two or more support members or brackets which engage the edges or corners of a picture. The brackets are often adjustable so that the framing system can be used with any of a range of picture sizes. In one common construction, brackets are held on a rigid picture assembly by a flexible binding cord that is secured to the brackets at the rear of the assembly. To provide the desired rigidity, the picture is typically sandwiched between a front cover of glass or transparent plastic and a rigid backing. Since the brackets and cords are easily mounted to the picture assembly, it is relatively easy to change the pictures whenever desired.
Unfortunately, prior framing systems utilizing brackets and binding cords are not especially known for their strength and stability. In some cases, the binding cord is attached to the brackets in such a manner that the brackets tightly engage the picture assembly only when it is hung by the binding cord. Thus, for example, when the assembly is held in one's hands, the brackets loosen and the components of the picture assembly can become misaligned. In other cases, the binding cord normally holds the brackets tightly on the picture assembly. However, when the assembly is hung by the cord, the weight of the assembly causes the cord to stretch and some or all of the brackets to loosen on the assembly. Thus, for example, when the assembly is being adjusted while on a wall, the components of the assembly can also be slipped out of alignment.
It is, therefore, a general object of this invention to provide an improved system for exhibiting pictures, photographs, paintings and like items.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved framing system of the type including brackets for engaging the corners of a picture assembly which are held together by a flexible binding cord.
Another object of the invention is to provide a framing system of the type described in which the brackets tightly engage the picture assembly whether or not the assembly is hung by the binding cord.
Another object of the invention is to provide a framing system of the type described in which the binding cord provides a rigid, automatically centered point for hanging the picture assembly.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a framing system of the type described which is both simple in construction and inexpensive to fabricate.